warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Snakepelt
Snakepelt is a sleek, black tabby tom. Information Affiliations Current: 'StarClan '''Past: 'RiverClan, TigerClan (Modern) Names '''Kit: '''Snakekit '''Warrior: Snakepelt StarClan Resident: Snakepelt Family Mother: 'Vixentail '''Foster Mother: 'Mosspelt 'Father: 'Heavystep 'Brother: ' Foxkit '''Sister: Reedkit Mate: Swallowtail Son: Pouncetail Daughter: Dapplenose Death Cause of Death: 'Infection '''Post-Death Residence: 'StarClan Book Appearances '''Living: ''Leopardstar's Mistake'' Creator Creator: Stealthfire star History In the Power of Three Arc ''The Sight :Although he doesn't appear and isn't mentioned, his kits, Pouncepaw and Dapplepaw have been born to Swallowtail and are now apprentices. Outcast :Although he doesn't appear and isn't mentioned, his kits are now warriors with the names of Pouncetail and Dapplenose. Snakepelt becomes sick around this time and dies of an infection. In the Novella Leopardstar's Mistake :Snakekit is first seen with his siblings and his mother, Vixentail. The queen is trying to calm her kits, whom seem restless despite their hunger. Snakekit begs for milk but Vixentail tells them they will have some later, eyes shining as she gazes at them. She suggests asking the elders for a story. The scamper up to the higher end of the slope to the medicine den, and Leopardstar notes to keep an eye on the kits. Petaldust screeches as the kits launch an attack on her tail. When Stonefur and Mistyfoot announces they have something for the whole Clan to hear, the three kits follow the elders out from their den. :Snakekit’s brother, Foxkit dies of a mysterious illness. Vixentail holds Snakekit and Reedkit close to her belly as Snakekit wriggles into a more comfortable position. He asks where Foxkit is and why Mudfur took him out. Heavystep tells his kits Foxkit is in StarClan and is safe among Clanmates. Reedkit asks why Foxkit cannot be with them as Leopardstar carefully approaches the grieving family. Stonefur mentions the only thing they can do now is make sure Reedkit and Snakekit grow strong. :After RiverClan and ShadowClan form to become TigerClan, Leopardstar recalls watching Snakekit and Reedkit play with their new denmates, Voleclaw watching over them. Snakekit’s sister Reedkit, dies later on, leaving Snakekit all alone. As Leopardstar notes that due to the very lack of prey, Snakekit doesn’t explore the reeds anymore, only sleeping with his mother. She notes that the kit cannot make the journey to get away from BloodClan. When explaining to Firestar she has young kits that cannot go, she thinks of Snakekit and mentions the ones left behind will die. Firestar suggests to fight and Leopardstar discusses this with her senior warriors. Heavystep wants to leave, determined to carry his last remaining kit to end of the world if needed. Leopardstar decides to fight and Mosspelt remains behind with Snakekit. Leopardstar tells them if they lose they have to run and live as loners. Mosspelt promises if it comes to that, she’ll treat Snakekit as her own with the same love as his mother’s. Vixentail dies during the battle and Mosspelt raises Snakekit for the rest of his kithood. Trivia Interesting Facts *Mosspelt takes care of Snakepelt after Vixentail’s death.Revealed by the author *Snakepelt is named for his sleek pelt. *The author imagines if Snakekit becomes a warrior, he would be called Snakepelt, and later confirmed so. *Snakepelt eventually has kits with Swallowtail and lives long enough to see them receive their warrior names. *Snakepelt had an immune deficiency due to lack of food from early on in his kithood. He died from an infection that quickly overwhelmed his immune system. He is now happy in StarClan with his kin. Character Pixels Snakepelt.kit.png|Kit Version Snakepelt.warrior.png|Warrior Version Snakepelt.star.png|StarClan Version Kin Members '''Father:' :Heavystep: Mother: ''' :Vixentail: '''Foster Mother: :Mosspelt: Brother: ' :Foxkit: '''Sister: ' :Reedkit: '''Mate: :Swallowtail Son: :Pouncetail Daughter: :Dapplenose Grandfather: :Beetlenose: Grandmother: :Sunfish: Uncle: :Grasswhisker: Great-Grandfathers: :Hailstar: :Cedarpelt: Great-Grandmothers: :Echomist: :Lakeshine: Great-Uncles: :Voleclaw: :Frogleap: Great-Aunt: :Petaldust: Great-Great Aunt: :Fallowtail: Great-Great Uncle: :Marshcloud:Revealed on Kate's Facebook Cousins: :Splashkit: :Morningkit: :Minnowkit: :Willowkit: :Unnamed tabby kit: :Silverstream: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Tree Quotes "Can we have more milk?" --Snakekit asking for milk (''Leopardstar's Mistake, ''chapter 1) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Stealthfire star's Creations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Warriors